


Any Way You Want It

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shooting Competition, Winterhawk Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: He looked at Bucky’s target and whistled lowly.  “I can see why they say you used to be the best shot in the world.”Bucky’s eyes shot to Clint’s face at that remark.  “What the hell do you mean ‘used to’?  You’re talking to the Winter Soldier buddy, I am the best sniper in the world.”Clint looked smug.  “Not anymore pal.  You’re talking to the actual best.”***Bucky and Clint try to compete for the title of Best Marksman in the World.  It ends a little differently than they expected.





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by art created by [xbittenx](http://xbittenx.tumblr.com/). It can be found [ on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971730) or [on Tumblr](http://xbittenx.tumblr.com/post/168390213946/loonyloopylisa-d).
> 
> Title is taken from the song Any Way You Want It by Journey.

Bucky walked through the doors to the shooting range and almost turned back around when he saw Clint already shooting at one of the lanes. He gritted his teeth and continued to his favorite lane, which happened to be the one next to Clint. Bucky wasn’t ever sure how to act around the archer. The rest of the Avengers, minus Steve, of course, were wary around Bucky. Stark and Natasha might try to hide it, but they all kept a close eye on Bucky when he was in the room.

All except Clint at least, who within minutes of meeting Bucky had slung an arm around his shoulders and tried to drag him into an apparently ongoing argument with Steve about some movie Bucky had never heard of. He extracted himself carefully but Clint continued to talk to him at great length about apparently everything.

Bucky had heard about the archer's experience with Loki but hadn’t thought it would be a great thing to base a friendship off of. Clint had never brought up brainwashing or anything related to the Battle of New York but he continued to treat Bucky as though he had known him for years and Bucky had never committed any crimes worse than jaywalking.

Bucky loaded his favorite guns and took aim at the target. As he continued to shoot he managed to block out everything around him until it was just him, his guns, and the target at the end of the lane. Even the gentle sound of Clint’s bow and the arrows hitting the target faded into the background.

It seemed like no time at all before he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked over to see Clint watching him instead of shooting. Bucky glared at him with all the force of his years as the Winter Soldier but Clint just smirked and continued to watch until Bucky finally gave in.

“What?” he growled at the archer.

“Just admiring the view,” Clint smirked, obviously looking checking out Bucky’s ass. That was another thing about Clint that threw Bucky off. He knew attitudes about sexuality had changed, but it was still weird to think that a man could flirt with another man so brazenly without fear. Bucky assumed he Clint was messing around, as he seemed to flirt almost as often as Stark, though maybe not as smoothly. He looked at Bucky’s target and whistled lowly. “I can see why they say you used to be the best shot in the world.”

Bucky’s eyes shot to Clint’s face at that remark. “What the hell do you mean ‘used to’? You’re talking to the Winter Soldier buddy, I am the best sniper in the world.”

Clint looked smug. “Not anymore pal. You’re talking to the actual best.”

Bucky scoffed and turned back toward the targets. Clint seemed to take offense that Bucky wasn’t impressed with his claims. “All right, right here, right now. We are having a shooting competition. You with your best weapon against me with mine. Winner gets the title of Best Marksman in the World and eternal bragging rights. You ready?” Bucky rolled his eyes and was about to say no when Clint continued. “Unless you’re too scared.”

Maybe it was Steve’s influence, but Bucky never could say no to a dare. He scowled at Clint and reloaded his guns, stepped back up to his lane, and started shooting. Bullseyes all around, of course. Nothing could stop Bucky Barnes from being the absolute best shot in the world.

Bucky glanced at Clint, a smug look on his face, but was dismayed to find Clint looked thrilled. “It’s been forever since a shooting competition has actually been a competition,” Clint explained. “Normally I’m shooting with my eyes closed or while taking shots or something to make it even. And even then it’s no big deal.”

Clint then stepped back up into his lane and started shooting. Bucky watched closely but every single shot was perfect. He understood Clint’s excitement, it was hard to find someone with that level of skill to compete against. He began to feel stirrings of excitement, however, he absolutely refused to lose.

They continued to take turns, neither missing a single shot. It wasn’t long before Clint started talking again, a steady stream of consciousness type of conversation, not seeming to need any input from Bucky. Bucky learned an amazing amount of information about someone named Katie-Kate, a dog named Lucky, and some people he referred to as ‘the tracksuits.’ Honestly, if an enemy ever wanted information from Clint they just needed to hang out with him for awhile and skip the tedious torture.

Bucky finished yet another perfect round and jumped up to sit on the table situated behind him, watching Clint draw his bow for what was probably going to be another round of bullseyes. Bucky couldn’t help watching the line of his impressive arms, something he had tried to avoid in the past. He had tried to deny his attraction to the archer but had been unable to for some time. Spending this much time without much to look at besides the archer and his muscles meant that Bucky was going to have to acknowledge this attraction.

Bucky was so lost in his thoughts and admiration of the archer that he didn’t realize Clint had finished until the archer was standing in front of him. He managed to keep himself from jumping and scowled at the archer to cover his embarrassment at being caught distracted. He returned to his lane while the archer leaned against the table to watch.

Bucky could feel Clint staring at him but did his best to ignore it until Clint spoke up. “What’s the metal arm like?”

Bucky stilled. No one except Stark even mentioned the arm, either out of guilt of fear. “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“Is it cold or warm? Do the plates pull at your hair or skin when you use it?” He waited until Bucky was taking his next shot to add, “How’s it feel on your dick? I think it would be awesome for handjobs, or even in someone's ass.”

Bucky turned to stare at Clint, barely believing his own ears. Clint was looking back with a serious look in his eyes and a slightly flushed look on his face. “It’s warm,” he said slowly, “and doesn’t pull. Why do you want to know how it feels?”

“Just curious,” Clint replied, “maybe I’d like to see how it’d feel on my dick.” Bucky rolled his eyes, sure that Clint was joking around, and returned to shooting.

Several rounds later Bucky was perched back on the table while Clint was starting to get bored. His shots, while still perfect every time, were becoming more and more ridiculous. Creating designs in his shots, shooting with his eyes closed, and Clint was teasing about an appearance of trick arrows, whatever those were. Bucky knew he should press his advantage, his stamina would be much longer for something like this and Clint would eventually either give up or screw up while attempting a more ridiculous stunt. Bucky’s eyes raked over the archer again, noting his posture before resting on the archer’s ass. He couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like in his hands. Clint must have felt Bucky’s eyes on him because he glanced over and smirked when he saw where Bucky’s gaze was. He took his last shot while still holding Bucky’s gaze before sauntering over to where he sat.

Clint fit himself between Bucky’s legs and ran his hand lightly up Bucky’s metal arm. He leaned in close, staring straight into Bucky’s eyes. He licked his lips, drawing Bucky’s gaze and causing other parts of Bucky to take notice, then murmured, “your turn” in a deeper than normal voice.

It took Bucky a moment to understand the words and remember the competition but he slid off the table and returned to his lane. To his surprise, Clint didn’t lean against the table like he normally did, but followed right on his heels. Bucky stood at the end of his lane with Clint standing almost flush against his back. Even though they weren’t technically touching Bucky’s back felt as though he was being scorched from Clint’s heat. As Bucky prepared to shoot he felt Clint’s right arm settle on his waist while Clint’s chin hooked over his right shoulder. Clint then gently leaned against his back. He didn’t say anything but Bucky couldn’t ignore the way he felt against him. If Clint was trying to distract him it was working, but there was no way he would let the archer know.

Bucky took his first shot and Clint swayed with him from the slight force of the recoil. He seemed to settle in somehow closer when they returned to shooting position. After the third shot Clint’s hand started to move slightly, skimming over Bucky’s waist and down toward his hip. He didn’t jostle Bucky or try to interfere with his aim but it was impossible to ignore the hand moving steadily against him. Clint didn’t stop moving his hand either, running it over Bucky’s hip before pulling it back up towards his abs. Bucky grit his teeth and kept shooting, though nowhere near as quickly as before. Around the seventh shot Bucky started losing the fight with himself and his body’s interest in the proceedings was making itself known. Clint would know for sure the way he affected Bucky once he turned around. The twelfth shot went a little wider than Bucky had meant, still a bullseye, but not in the exact spot he had been aiming for. Bucky grit his teeth and refocused on the target in front of him, trying to ignore Clint behind him with no luck. After the seventeenth shot Clint’s hand started to move back down Bucky’s abs. Right before his last shot Clint skimmed his hand over Bucky’s erection, causing him to swear and jolt, his shot ending up just inside the bullseye. They stayed still for a moment before Clint whispered “my turn” and pulled away, walking over to his own lane.

Bucky was almost back at the table before he glanced back at Clint, who had yet to start shooting again. As Bucky raked his eyes over Clint he realized that Clint was just as affected as Bucky was and came to a quick decision. Turnabout was fair play, right? He put his guns down on the table and stood against Clint’s back, careful to keep his erection from touching Clint’s ass.

Bucky skimmed his hands over Clint’s chest, careful to keep out of the way of Clint’s shooting. He continued to feel the muscles that had featured prominently in many of his recent daydreams, skimming his hands over the hard planes of Clint’s chest and abs. He felt Clint’s abs quiver as he stroked feather-light touches over them. About halfway through Clint’s turn Bucky lightly pushed his erection against Clint’s ass. Clint inhaled a sharp breath and pushed his ass back slightly. Bucky couldn’t help but murmur, “you like that?” in Clint’s ear. Clint didn’t answer verbally but the way he ground his ass back on Bucky’s erection showed his interest clearly. Clint was shooting slower now, obviously needing more time to line up his shots. Bucky took advantage of his distraction, holding Clint’s hips in place while he slowly ground his erection against Clint’s ass. “Take your time shooting here,” Bucky continued, “I could stay right here all day long.” Bucky could see the tension in Clint’s jaw from grinding his teeth to focus on shooting and grinned to himself. He released his hold on one of Clint’s hips in order to reach around and skim his hand over Clint’s erection on the second to last shot, still maintaining the slow steady grind against Clint’s ass, murmuring “Just think of all the things I could do to you right now if you just missed this shot.” It seemed to cause Clint actual physical pain as he shot one last bullseye, causing Bucky to mutter “what a shame.”

Bucky and Clint both stayed in place for a few more thrusts before Bucky gathered his willpower, backed away, and picked up his guns. He turned to return to his lane when he saw Clint standing just in front of the shooting line without his bow. Bucky continued walking until they were nose to nose, then stopped, looking Clint straight in the eyes. Clint held eye contact as he slowly slid down to his knees in front of Bucky. He smirked slightly and asked, “you gonna start shooting?” Feeling like he was in a dream Bucky lifted the guns in front of him, taking the first shot. Clint’s hands were on Bucky’s pants, slowly opening the button and pulling down the zipper. Bucky continued to shoot as Clint slowly pulled his dick from his pants. He heard him hum in appreciation, but still almost jumped in surprise when he felt Clint’s tongue swirl around the tip of his dick.

“I’ve spent plenty of time thinking about what you could do to me. I think it’s time to start acting on those thoughts, don’t you?” Before Bucky could come up with a response Clint traced his tongue along the bottom of his cock, from the base to the tip. Bucky shuddered but remembered to continue shooting, barely managing to keep his shots in the center. Clint continued to tease, licking along Bucky’s shaft and swirling his tongue around the tip.

Bucky reminded himself to continue shooting and with a monumental amount of willpower, he managed to focus just enough to get the next shot barely inside the ring. He attempted to block out everything outside of the guns in his hand and the target, but Clint chose that moment to bury his face against Bucky, the entirety of Bucky’s cock in Clint’s mouth. Bucky’s knees almost gave out but he managed to catch himself in time. He glanced down to see Clint watching him, and even though he couldn’t actually make out his facial expression Bucky would swear Clint was smirking.

Clint pulled back off Bucky’s cock and continued to lick and suck his way up and down it, pulling back often to swirl his tongue around the tip and tongue at the slit. His moan of apparent pleasure almost sent Bucky over the edge. He grit his teeth and aimed his guns at the target again, ignoring the pleasure growing in the pit of his stomach through willpower alone.

Bucky only had one shot left when Clint relaxed his jaw, took Buck’s cock all the way back in his mouth, and swallowed around him. Bucky came with a curse, knocking his shot off course where the bullet ended up just outside the bullseye ring.

Clint continued to swallow and lick at Bucky’s oversensitive cock until Bucky gently pulled away. “I win,” Clint said once he had regained his breath.

“From where I’m standing it kind of feels like I won,” Bucky countered, raising an eyebrow at Clint’s obvious erection “What do you think you’ve won?”

“Well, obviously I’m the Best Marksman in the World, and I think I deserve a prize, don’t you?”

Bucky almost rolled his eyes. “You cheated to get that title,” he reminded Clint, who scoffed.

“You cheated just as much as I did,” he countered.

Bucky tucked away the gun in his left hand then used it to pull Clint up. He pushed him back against the wall, arm above his head, leaning in close, “What kind of prize?”

Clint’s cock jumped against Bucky’s thigh at being held immobile against the wall, something Bucky filed away for later use. Clint sounded almost breathless as he said, “I want you to fuck me.”

Bucky paused to look into Clint’s eyes, trying to gauge his sincerity. Clint took his silence as hesitation or even refusal because he quickly started to ramble, cheeks turning red. “Unless you don’t want to, of course. I just kind of thought you’d be into it, given how this competition went. You know what? Never mind, let’s just forget this whole thing happened. I’ll see you later, or maybe never.”

Clint started to move away from Bucky, apparently forgetting Bucky still had him pinned. Bucky leaned further into his space, pressing them together from chest to thigh before leaning his face towards Clint. Bucky didn’t so much kiss Clint as crash their mouths together. He quickly took control of the kiss, forcing Clint’s mouth open and pushing his tongue inside. Clint moaned quietly and went lax against the wall, allowing Bucky to control the kiss completely.

Bucky pulled back just enough to look into Clint’s eyes, giving him time to change his mind. His pupils were so dilated they were almost completely black and he already looked thoroughly fucked. Clint slowly looked him up and down making his intentions clear and smirked slightly, “You going to allow my win? Give me what I want? What you apparently want too?”

Bucky almost felt light-headed at the rush of blood away from his brain. He growled again and kissed Clint again, harder this time, pushing him back into the wall and forcing his thigh between Clint’s, feeling him grinding against his leg. “Now, now, don’t get too into that, Clint,” he murmured. “Don’t want you coming without me in you.”

Clint’s pupils became impossibly wider and he groaned, dropping his head back against the wall. Bucky took advantage of the skin displayed before him and started kissing up and down his neck, stopping to suck a mark into the pulse point. He leaned back to admire his work and to watch Clint squirming against the wall, apparently trying to keep from rubbing off against Bucky’s leg.

Bucky used his metal arm to gather both of Clint’s arms, holding them up against the wall, leaning in and biting and licking his biceps. Clint pushed his arms back against Bucky's, testing the strength he was being held with. “That’s so fucking hot,” he said, leaning back against the wall and letting Bucky suck more marks on him, writhing and cursing.

Bucky leaned back to stare for another moment. He stayed pressed against Clint from thigh to chest. He could feel how hard Clint was and the quivering of his muscles as he forced himself to stay still and keep from grinding against Bucky. Bucky pressed several more kisses against Clint’s face and neck before pulling back slightly. “Alright, since you’re the one with the plan, you got any lube or condoms down here?”

Clint nodded so fast Bucky was worried his head would topple right off his neck. He stepped back slightly to allow Clint room to move. He quickly ducked down and retrieved his quiver, reaching into a side pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He slid back into place against the wall, pressing the items into Bucky’s hand.

“Do I want to know why you keep these things in your Avenger’s gear?” Bucky asked.

Clint laughed breathlessly. “I use the lube to help keep arrows from sticking in targets. It’s cheaper than specially made arrow lube and old habits die hard. Natasha made me put the condom in there. It’s to go over any casts or anything I have to keep them from getting wet or dirty or whatever in case I get caught in a battle. But range sex is a much better reason, and I’m going to make sure I always carry condoms and lube with me from now on, just in case.”

Part of Bucky wanted to roll his eyes but the larger part was relieved to not have to leave the range and postpone this at all. Running into one of the other Avengers was sure to ruin the mood set in the range and he didn’t want to do anything that might make Clint change his mind.

He leaned in to kiss Clint almost gently while he undid his pants then spun him to face the wall. Clint braced himself on his arms while Bucky slid his hands down to Clint’s hips, pushing his pants down past his ass. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, causing Bucky to groan deep in his throat.

Bucky sank to his knees behind Clint, running his hands over his ass. He spread his cheeks before leaning in to place a light kiss on Clint’s hole. Clint jumped, yelling out “Fuck!” and trying to twist to face Bucky. Bucky kept his hold on Clint’s ass, keeping him in place. He leaned back just enough to growl “stay there” before refocusing his attention on Clint’s hole. He watched to make sure Clint was facing the wall again before returning his attention to Clint’s beautiful ass.

Bucky massaged Clint’s thighs, trying to get him to relax before moving on to his ass cheeks. He then leaned in, licking carefully, then waiting to make sure Clint stayed still. Clint tensed but kept facing the wall. He did push his ass back slightly but Bucky was willing to let that slide. He leaned in and began in earnest; kissing, licking, and sucking. 

It wasn’t long before Clint was writhing against him, pushing his ass back toward Bucky’s face, cursing almost incessantly. Bucky pushed his tongue into Clint as the muscles loosened. 

Clint began to chant a constant stream of curses, pleas, and Bucky’s name. Bucky could feel himself growing hard again while Clint squirmed against him. “C’mon, Bucky, please, now. Fuck! I’m loose enough, C'mon!” As Clint’s cries reached a new level Bucky leaned back away from his ass, listening to Clint whine at the loss.

Bucky reached for the lube he had set down earlier, finding it easily and coating his fingers. He groaned in tandem with Clint when his first finger slid easily past the ring of muscle. Bucky thrust his finger in and out several times before adding a second, which was slightly tighter. He gave Clint time to get used to intrusion, thrusting shallowly with his fingers before scissoring them. It wasn’t long before Clint was demanding more. Bucky chuckled again before pulling out and adding a third.

Once Bucky deemed Clint ready, long after Clint himself had decided the same, he pulled his fingers out and stood back up. Clint whimpered at the loss but quickly began to push his ass out behind him, trying to tell Bucky to get on with it. Bucky unrolled the condom and put it on before slicking his dick up with the lube, which he then dropped to the floor.

Bucky lined himself up behind Clint, slowly pushing in. He had to stop several times to give Clint’s body time to adjust before finally bottoming out. He and Clint both took a minute to adjust, just standing there and breathing heavily before Clint began to grind his ass back into Bucky. Bucky cursed and pulled out shallowly before pushing back in.

Clint gasped, causing Bucky to pull out almost all the way before slowly pushing back in. He started thrusting in a slow, steady pace, listening to the gasps, moans, and curses falling freely from Clint’s lips.

Bucky was suddenly extra grateful for the blowjob earlier. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone and it would have been over embarrassingly quickly had he not already come once.

Bucky changed his angle slightly and grinned ferally when he heard Clint cry out, knowing he had hit the other man’s prostate. He picked up the pace, aiming to hit that spot every time. Clint continued to chant, “Fuck, right there, Bucky! Keep going, faster, fuck, harder, C'mon, so close, so fucking close, Bucky!”

Bucky could feel heat pooling low in his stomach again and groaned deep in his throat. He let go of one Clint’s hip with his right arm, reaching around for Clint’s cock. Clint pushed it away, instead saying, “I want to feel the other one.”

Bucky almost lost it right then and there, hips stuttering, but pulled himself together and reached for Clint’s dick with the metal arm. Clint groaned, apparently finally out of words, his body alternating between pushing back into Bucky’s dick and forward into his hand. It only took a few more thrusts before he was cursing with renewed vigor, his hips losing their rhythm, and his orgasm spilling hot across Bucky’s palm, his ass muscles clenching around Bucky’s cock. Bucky thrust twice more before burying himself as deep as possible in Barton’s ass, feeling his own release.

They stood in silence for several minutes, breathing heavily, Bucky’s head resting on Clint’s shoulder before Bucky pulled himself together enough to pull out. He quickly removed and tied off the condom, tossing it into a nearby trash can. When Bucky turned back he found Clint had turned and was leaning against the wall again. His breathing was starting to return to normal and he pointed at Bucky. “We,” he started, “should definitely do that again.”

Bucky chuckled to himself before grimacing at the stickiness that seemed to cover him, from his sweat-soaked hair to the semen on his metal hand. “I need to shower first, then we’ll see about fucking again.”

“That’s a great idea,” Clint pointed out, “how do you feel about shower sex?”

Bucky laughed again before buttoning his pants, though he was sure it didn’t do much to hide what had happened. He reached forward to pull Clint’s pants back up and fasten them before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Clint’s lips. “Shower sex sucks,” he whispered, inches away from Clint’s mouth, “but I’ve got a nice big bed just feet away from my shower. In case you wanted to save water or something.”

Clint’s smile was almost blinding as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him to the door. He looked completely debauched, his hair sticking up in several directions, shirt askew, and bite marks obvious on his neck and arms. “That seems like a fantastic idea.”

Clint was still turned to Bucky as he opened and walked through the door, running straight into Steve, who was standing with Stark, Natasha, and Sam just outside the range. Clint bounced back slightly and Bucky caught him automatically, his hand not being held by Clint going around his waist instead. Steve’s eyes widened so much Bucky was afraid they would fall out of his head.

Clint seemed to have lost the ability to speak, something Bucky didn’t even think was possible. He stared at their teammates around them as Bucky tried to inch them around the other Avengers without acknowledging anything out of the ordinary was happening, something he realized was useless once Stark looked up from the tablet he was fiddling with.

“It’s not just the door that’s locked,” Stark was saying, “cameras are down in the…” he trailed off as he finally noticed Clint and Bucky in front of him. He turned to Steve practically crowing, “I fucking told you so!”

“I didn’t think you were serious!” Steve exclaimed, but Bucky was distracted by Sam rolling his eyes and handing Natasha money.

“I wasn’t, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t right!” Tony almost yelled.

He decided he had no desire to find out what any of them were talking about and guided Clint a little farther to the side, seeing a gap where they could make a break for it while Steve and Tony argued.

Natasha smirked and waved the hand holding her newly acquired fifty dollar bill. Clint finally seemed to get with the program and practically launched himself through the gap, holding tight to Bucky’s hand and running toward the elevator. Bucky found laughter bubbling up in his chest as they slammed the button to take them to Bucky’s floor and watched Steve’s stunned face until the door closed.

Bucky turned to look at the ceiling out of habit. “JARVIS, did you lock the range door for us?”

“Indeed Sargent Barnes, I thought you might enjoy some privacy and took the liberty of also stopping security recording while you were otherwise engaged.”

Clint grinned at the ceiling as well. “Any chance you can keep them all out of Bucky’s floor for the next couple hours?” He glanced at Bucky, obviously taking in his probably well-fucked appearance, and amended himself. “We might need to make that a couple days.”

Bucky looked back at Clint, surprised when Clint leaned in and kissed him slowly, tenderly, and completely like he meant it.

***

Bucky lined up his shot with the weird robot slowly closing in on Wanda and fired. Before it even hit he called out “37” into his comm. Steve sighed and Clint cursed. Bucky saw an arrow go flying and explode, taking out several more robots before Clint cheerily called out “37!”

“Seriously guys, can’t we have one battle without you competing over how many you take out?” Steve complained, sounding resigned to his fate.

“I made you guys special comms just for this,” Tony added. “You have private channels so we don’t have to listen to this. We’d rather not know this much about your personal lives.”

The battle was winding down and Bucky saw Scott return to normal size before voicing his question. “I don’t understand,” he started, “how does their kill count tell you anything?”

Bucky focused his sight on one of the last robots, shooting before anyone else could take it out. “38!” he called out.

Steve and Tony sighed and Clint happily answered Scott. “It means, dear Ant-Man, that as the winner of this shooting competition, Bucky is getting fucked into the mattress once we get home.”

Bucky shook his head, way past embarrassment as far as Clint was concerned. Steve kept saying he was going to write them up for sexual harassment, but Bucky knew it was an empty threat. He liked seeing the smile on Bucky’s face whenever Clint said or did something ridiculous in front of the others. He wouldn’t ever do anything to upset his friends unless absolutely necessary.

Even if that meant hearing way too much information about his friends and teammates sex lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loonyloopylisa).


End file.
